


We Haven't Even Had A Conversation

by save_ferris



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/save_ferris/pseuds/save_ferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa meet on an airplane. Clarke is less than smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Now boarding flight 214 with nonstop service to Chicago"

The voice over the intercom brought Clarke out of her trance. She looked up from the notebook she had been sketching in, shutting it abruptly and storing it in her carry-on bag. She heard the same voice inform first and business class to begin boarding the plane immediately. She grabbed her bag from the plastic seat next to her and threw it over her shoulder as she got to her feet. She absentmindedly tugged at her blouse and ran her fingers through her hair as she wandered toward the line that was forming. She reached the front of the line and handed a woman her boarding pass. When the woman smiled and told her to have a safe flight, she realized how relieved she was to be going home. It had only been a three week vacation, but she had spent the last couple of years working as a flight attendant, so the concept of being able to sleep in her own bed indefinitely was as foreign as it was comforting.

She hadn't been ready to start college immediately after she had graduated, much to her mother's dismay. Instead, she decided to take a training course to become a flight attendant for Ark Airlines. She saw it as a way to have the overdone 'traveling before college' experience, while actually being able to afford it. It had turned out to be the best decision she could have possibly made. Not only had she been able to travel the world, discovering impossible beauty in the art, culture, people, architecture and landscape of every place she had the time to see, but she had also met the two young women who quickly became her best friends and eventually, her roommates.

As Clarke boarded the plane, she saw one of them beaming at her.

Clarke had met Octavia on her first day of training. The instructor was making a feeble attempt at bringing the class closer together by having them each introduce themselves and state why they had initially applied for the position. When Octavia's turn came around, she stood confidently and simply stated, "My name is Octavia Blake and I chose this job because I've always wanted to bang a pilot." Clarke had high-fived the girl who had by some great fortune chosen the seat next to her. The rest of the class gasped or laughed as the teacher tried his best to calm them. The pair had been practically inseparable ever since.

"The dream team is back together again!" The stunning brunette winked, pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"The dream team" was what they referred to themselves as when Clarke, Octavia and their third roommate, Raven, got to work on the same flights.

"Aside from the notable distinction that you're stuck catering to my every whim" The blonde smiled back as they separated.

Octavia rolled her eyes and ruffled Clarke's long, blonde hair.

Clarke had to decided to put in her notice at Ark Airline's after being accepted into an art school she had applied to as a result of a bet Octavia made with her (Clarke didn't think she would get in, Octavia insisted otherwise). While the airline had given her the opportunity to improve her portfolio immensely through trying to capture the beauty she found in something nearly every place she went, she knew that she was finally ready to move on.

"I'm going to have to ask you to take your seat, ma'am." Octavia joked.

"Good service is impossible to find these days." Clarke grinned, following the instructions and placing her bag under the seat in front of her.

"Hey, don't make me bring the pilot out."

Clarke laughed as Octavia returned to assisting other passengers. She commended herself on choosing first class as she leaned back in her seat. It was a luxury she couldn't have dreamed of affording had she not gotten an incredibly substantial discount thanks to her past employment with the company. Considering it was an international flight, it would be well worth the additional cost.

She had chosen to take the vacation after she left the company so that she would actually have the opportunity to travel freely without the dictation of where she'd go and when she'd have to return. It may seem contradictory that she had planned her trip in accordance with what flights Raven and Octavia would be on, but she was going to miss their flights together and knew it would make her whole trip more enjoyable.

"Not causing any problems, are you, Griffin?" Clarke looked up to see Raven smirking down at her.

Raven, she had met during her first flight. Clarke was greeting the passengers as they boarded and trying not to look anywhere near as nervous as she felt. There was one passenger who had singled her out and demanded that she help him stow his baggage. After doing so as politely as possible, he proceeded to aggressively hit on her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and while she was no stranger to telling obnoxious drunk guys to go to hell, she was unsure if that was the most professional thing to do on her first actual flight. Fortunately, a gorgeous brunette around her age, stepped in with authority to her rescue. She positioned herself between them and was much less indecisive about how to approach the situation. "You have ten seconds to leave her alone." She informed him, evenly. "Let me know if I need to count for you." "Who the fuck are you?" The man slurred. "I'm not even bothering her." The helpful woman had been visibly counting down on her fingers as he was speaking. Clarke was unsure of how to respond or what protocol was in these types of situations. When he refused to stop after she had put down her last finger, she opened the compartment in which Clarke had stowed his baggage, grabbed it and tossed it at him, all in one swift motion. "I'm Raven Reyes, the captain," She stated, gesturing to her identification which Clarke had also overlooked during the confrontation. "and you're getting the fuck off my plane." He was stunned, it took him a moment to register what exactly had taken place before scoffing and obeying, mumbling under his breath as he made his way towards the exit. "The amount of people who decide that airports are an appropriate place to get belligerently drunk is astonishing." The attractive pilot explained, shaking her head. "Thank you so much," Clarke offered her hand. "I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin." "Raven Reyes, as I stated earlier." She accepted Clarke's hand with a grin. "No worries, Griffin. I have to take care of my crew. Buy me a drink at any place that's not an airport and we'll call it even." Clarke, Raven and Octavia had all gone out for drinks later on that week and had hit it off so well that within a month, they had decided to become roommates.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Raven. Glad to see you haven't gotten any less full of yourself during our time apart."

"Not a chance, I'm amazing." Raven beamed.

Raven was the youngest pilot in the entire company, so her cockiness, while not always appreciated, was well deserved. Even though it could get a little over the top, Clarke had always found it somewhat endearing.

"Just try to get me home in one piece, yeah?"

"I know what I'm doing, Griffin. Enjoy your flight." She smirked, patting Clarke's shoulder before heading towards the cockpit.

Clarke stretched slightly in her seat and took in her surroundings. Out of the twelve available seats in first class, only seven were occupied. Nobody had claimed the seat next to her and Clarke hoped it would stay that way. She assumed there was a good chance it would since the plane had to be close to being done boarding by now.

Clarke grabbed her notebook out of the bag in the seat in front of her and began glancing over sketches she had made and notes she had taken on the trip. More than anything, she was just trying to zone out. Once she returned home, she would have to focus on her future and she intended on putting that off until the last possible minute.

She had been doing a decent job until Octavia abruptly hopped over the aisle seat Clarke was in, landing in the window seat next to her.

"Oh my god. Soda pop. Seat 35D. This is not a drill."

When Clarke and Octavia had worked on the same flights, they had made a game out of pointing out passengers that they thought the other would find attractive. It helped pass the time on long flights and cheered them up on especially difficult days. They would refer to the passenger's seat number and one of their code words. "Soda pop" had been the code word they had decided upon for attractive girls and "in-flight snack" was the term assigned to attractive guys. "Two liter" was a term used to confirm that they found the woman in question exceptionally attractive, the word holding the same connotation for men was "trail mix." While typically an innocent game that they played to help pass the time and just generally get more enjoyment out of their jobs, there had been two instances where "trail mix"es had lead to Octavia joining and then renewing her membership with the 'Mile High Club.' Clarke couldn't help but be impressed.

"Too bad I am no longer employed here and stuck in first class." Clarke responded, laughing at Octavia's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that sounds really rough." Octavia rolled her eyes. She then paused for a minute, biting her lip in concentration, clearly contemplating the dilemma.

"Don't hurt yourself, O. I'll be fine here." Clarke assured her.

"You really don't understand." Octavia sighed. "She's not even a two liter, she's like a twelve pack."

"That's not even on the chart." Clarke laughed. "I guess I should've flown coach."

Octavia still seemed to be working the problem out in her head. Clarke knew math wasn't Octavia's strong suit and the way her brow was furrowing now, looked incredibly similar to when she was forced to do division.

"No. Well, yes, probably, but you aren't taking this seriously. If I had to design a human person to be your specific type, I would have crafted her."

"That's creepy as fuck."

"Maybe." Octavia replied, too concerned with the task at hand to care. "Fuck it. Just follow me. Nobody will question it if you walk back with an attendant. Just head towards the back restrooms or something. Seat 35D. Don't forget."

Clarke's first instinct was to argue, but knowing Octavia's persistence and taking note of her uncharacteristic seriousness, she decided to pacify her friend.

"Fine. Make it quick. You probably need to remind me how to put my seat belt on and where the emergency exits are located sometime soon." Clarke teased.

Without hesitation Octavia jumped back over Clarke and into the aisle. She grabbed Clarke's wrist, pulling her out of her seat and leading the way. She didn't release her grasp until they had reached the curtains separating first class. Clarke followed obediently and nonchalantly glanced over at the seat Octavia had specified.

Her heart dropped instantly.

The girl's wild brown curls flowed perfectly down her flawless face. She was starring at her phone purposefully, in the most adorably uncomfortable manner. Although the girl was doing an incredible job of hiding it, Clarke instantly recognized her discomfort. Flight anxiety was something Clarke had dealt with more times than she could count. Clarke wanted to help her. She wanted to hold her. She wanted to do absolutely anything to make this girl happy. 

She hadn't realized that she had been frozen in the middle of the aisle, openly staring, until the passenger spoke.

"May I have another pillow?" 

Her words were precise and deliberate, her voice was enchanting, almost as if she was from another time entirely. Clarke looked directly into the girl's eyes and knew immediately that it had been a mistake. She thought she could actually feel her heart stop. The green eyes she was starring into were a color she couldn't place, some entirely new, undiscovered shade. She would have gotten the girl anything. 

"Uhm. Uh-y-yes." Clarke stammered, failing miserably to keep her composure.

Smooth. She thought to herself as she ran to the compartment in the back of the plane where extra items were stored. She quickly grabbed two pillows and a blanket and ran back to return to the girl's seat. She handed them to the intimidatingly pretty girl and tried to form a smile that didn't make her look insane. She didn't entirely succeed.

The girl's face now displayed not only the hint of discomfort Clarke had taken note of before, but also confusion.

"Uh. Thank you." The girl stated, shortly. Hesitantly accepting the items Clarke had all but thrown at her. She gave Clarke one more questioning look, before turning her attention back to her phone. 

Fuck. I brought her too much. That was weird. Clarke thought to herself momentarily before she felt herself being dragged away by her wrist. 

"She was probably requesting the pillow from the person who is actually employed by this airline and not the crazy passenger who stopped dead in her tracks to stare at her." Octavia whispered, stifling laughter as she lead Clarke back to her seat.

"Oh my god." Clarke gasped. She had been so taken by the girl that she had grabbed the items, instinctively, wanting to do anything in her power to help the captivating stranger. She had not only failed to realize that she was not the person the girl was speaking to, but also that she wasn't working or even employed, currently. "I'm a fucking idiot."

As they entered first class, Octavia's muffled giggles turned into hysterical laughter. She doubled over, holding up her index finger, signaling for Clarke to give her a minute to compose herself.

Clarke obliged, waiting politely, her face bright red. She was too embarrassed to say a word anyways.

"I've never seen you blow anything that badly. I'm marking today on the calendar and throwing a yearly celebration in it's memory." Octavia said, almost fully recovering.

"Fuck off." Clarke mumbled, as she slid back into her aisle seat.

"Aww. Don't let humiliating yourself in front of a super hot girl ruin your flight." Octavia giggled, knowing she wasn't helping. "I was right though, yeah?"

Clarke hung her head, shaking it in defeat. As much as she hated admitting it, she heard herself muttering the words, "More like a twenty-four pack." 

Octavia burst out laughing again, losing all of the composure she had been working to regain. She moved quickly towards the front of the plane, leaving Clarke alone to wallow in her misery. It wasn't long before she heard Raven from the cockpit, laughing even louder than Octavia had.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Why haven't you done the safety spiel yet?" Clarke stopped Octavia as she walked by.

"They're double checking or working on something. I'm not sure, honestly. You know how bad they are at keeping us informed." Octavia replied, her smile due to Clarke's previous interactions had yet to fade.

"I'm sure you could ask Raven?" Clarke suggested. She wanted this flight to be over as soon as possible, but in order for that to happen, it had to start first.

"She's too busy trying not to die from laughter. Also, I happen to be working on something myself." Octavia's smile transformed from amused to mischievous.

"O, whatever you're planning, don't. As much as I would love to apologize to that poor girl I bombarded with blankets, I think I should probably quit while I'm behind. Please just let me slowly die of embarrassment in peace."

"Apologize?" Octavia grinned, choosing to ignore everything else her friend had said. "You couldn't even form a coherent sentence in front of her."

"In my defense, did you see how green her eyes were?" Clarke tried. "What the hell are you working on?"

"You'll find out soon enough, princess." Octavia winked.

Clarke's stomach dropped. Her friend was obviously going to make this flight difficult for her and she was unbearably nervous to find out how. Clarke closed her eyes and tried to focus on how incredible her trip had been. She even let her mind wander to thinking about school in the fall, what she would do when she got back and absolutely anything other than the girl in seat 35D. It didn't go especially well, but the glowing green eyes managed to only disturb her thoughts a handful of times.

She didn't open her eyes until she felt somebody climbing over her again. She turned her head to see that Octavia had reclaimed the seat next to her and was now sporting an impossibly wide grin.

"Can we just forget about this?" Clarke pleaded, hanging her head. "Can I just sedate myself for the rest of this unreasonably long and excruciatingly painful flight?"

The voice she heard after her pleas, was not Octavia's, but Raven's, over the intercom.

"Before we take off, I am pleased to inform you that we will now be announcing the winner of a trial promotion being run on this flight."

This had to be something new that the airline had started doing. Clarke knew this had never happened while she had worked for the company. She glanced at Octavia hoping for some type of explanation. In lieu of an explanation, Clarke was surprised to find that she was still staring directly at her and though she hadn't thought it was possible, her friend's smile seemed to grow even wider.

"We held a drawing to give one passenger the opportunity to receive a complimentary upgrade to first class." Raven's voice continued.

Clarke had to admit that as far as promotions went, this one actually wasn't a bad idea. She could see how this would definitely be a decent incentive for passengers to continue to choose Ark Airlines.

"The winning passenger for today's flight is seated in 35D."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Clarke gasped as she was struck with the sudden realization. She glared at her friend.

Octavia's ear to ear grin had turned back into laughter.

"Looks like you're going to have to give up the seat next to you." She giggled, rising from the seat she was referring to.

"How did you even-?"

"Never tell me I'm not a fantastic wingwoman." She chuckled at her own joke. "Get it? Because we're on a plane?"

Clarke groaned.

Octavia sighed at her friend's lack of amusement.

"Well, I need to go retrieve the lucky winner. Take the window seat so she doesn't have to awkwardly climb over you." Octavia instructed as she awkwardly climbed over Clarke.

"I might actually kill you and Raven." Clarke murmured as Octavia pranced away, clearly proud of herself.

You can do this. Clarke assured herself, moving into the window seat as instructed. She took her phone out of her pocket and tried to distract herself from the unavoidable situation her friends had put her in.

"Pillow girl?" She heard an astonished voice say, causing her to look up from her phone.

Clarke cringed at the nickname recalling their painfully embarrassing exchange. She could see Octavia struggling not to laugh while standing behind the girl.

"Thank you for this opportunity, but I am perfectly fine with returning to my previous seat." The stranger stated, turning to Octavia.

"Th-uh-the seats are-um-they're good." Clarke stammered. Immediately embarrassed.

The girl turned back to Clarke, giving her a confused expression, while Octavia stared at her incredulously, momentarily completely dumbfounded at her friend's total incompetence.

"They are much higher quality and substantially more comfortable." Octavia offered, trying to save her friend. "Please feel free to try it for yourself before you make your decision."

The girl contemplated this for a second, before hesitantly taking Octavia's advice. The girl tried to hide her surprise at how distinct the contrast was between the seats, but Clarke could tell she'd be staying. The girl gave a single, short nod and Octavia beamed.

"Enjoy your flight!" She almost shouted, skipping towards the front of the plane. No doubt to report back to Raven

"Thank you." The girl next to her said softly, briefly gesturing to the seat Clarke had attempted to encourage her to try.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. Anytime. I mean. I just thought you should -uh- try it before passing it up, you know?" Clarke rambled.

The girl looked slightly amused and a bit puzzled, but she just nodded her head once in response.

I have the worst friends in the world. Clarke thought to herself.

When the intercom dinged again, informing them that it was almost time to depart, the girl next to Clarke noticeably stiffened. Clarke could tell that flying was definitely not her thing. 

Octavia had reappeared to go over safety procedures and was practically dancing as she went through them. Clarke rolled her eyes and noticed the girl next to her subtly glancing towards the window for probably the fifth time since Octavia had started. 

"Do you want to..." Clarke made an incredibly awkward hand gesture before spitting out the word "switch?"

The girl gave what Clarke had to assume was her signature response, the single head nod.

Clarke grabbed her things less than gracefully and slammed her head against the hard ceiling as she stood up to follow her flight companion towards the aisle to allow her to claim the window seat. She heard a distinct chortle from the front of the plane where Octavia was still standing, half-way through demonstrating the correct use of the oxygen masks. 

Clarke shook her head and gave her friend a look that she hoped might actually kill her, but much to her disappointment, did not, as she returned to the aisle seat.

"Thank you." The girl beside her said softly.

"Uh. Yeah. Of course. No problem. I-"

"I hope you're paying attention." Octavia interrupted from the front, trying to save Clarke from embarrassing herself too much further.

"I'm sorry." The girl next to Clarke was the one who responded. "It was my fault."

"You don't have to apologize to her." Clarke whispered softly to the girl who had at that moment made Clarke realize how glad she was that looks couldn't actually kill. 

The girl gave Clarke the most bone chilling glare she'd ever received. Clarke wasn't entirely sure what she had done, but she was completely sure that she was mildly terrified of the look the gorgeous girl beside her was giving. 

Octavia gave Clarke a slightly confused expression as she finished her instructions. Clarke knew her friend well enough to read it as - What the fuck did you do now? Clarke could only shrug in return because she genuinely had no idea. Octavia shook her head but smiled, which much to her dismay, Clarke knew meant - This is going to be harder than I thought, but just as entertaining as I had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. You guys are fantastic, thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took a while, you are all amazing!

Clarke kept going over their interactions in her head and still couldn't pinpoint what she had done to make the girl next to her so upset. She could tell that the girl would be uncomfortable when the plane took off and desperately wanted to clear the air before then. Thankfully, the plane hadn't begun taxiing yet, so it appeared that she may have time. She racked her brain for a few more minutes, before mustering up all the courage she had and turning to the girl in defeat.

"D-did I, uh, do something wrong?" Clarke asked, sounding far more pathetic than she had intended.

The stranger sighed "Look, you have been fairly cordial to me. I am just generally not fond of people who are condescending in any manner. Whether it is your looks or your wealth that has given you such a sense of superiority that you felt it was appropriate to not only go into a restricted area, but also demean the flight attendant, I have been given the impression that you are not the kind of person who I would be interested in getting more acquainted with. I apologize for my bluntness, but I feel like stating this now will make this flight more tolerable for both of us."

Immediately after she had finished speaking, the girl put her earbuds in and closed her eyes. Clarke's jaw dropped as she starred at her, almost wishing she would have had a chance to offer any sort of an explanation, but realizing she probably would have choked on her words anyways. The straightforwardness the girl had displayed had left Clarke more startled and impressed than anything else. It had also forced her to reevaluate every one of their prior encounters. Clarke realized that from an outside perspective, she was just a young woman flying first class internationally, the cost of which, without her significant discount due to her past employment, would have been extravagant, to say the least. She had also gone into an unauthorized section of the plane without a second thought, not to mention directly telling the stunning stranger that she didn't need to apologize to a flight attendant. Clarke knew that she looked like an over-privileged bitch. While assessing whether or not there were any ways she could possibly remedy the situation, she found herself replaying the girl's words in her head. When she had recalled that the girl said she didn't know whether or not it was her wealth or her looks that gave her what was misinterpreted as superiority, Clarke had momentarily prayed that it had meant the girl found her attractive. She shook the thought out of her head immediately after, knowing that it was the least of her worries.

Clarke was completely out of ideas, so she did the only thing she could think of. She stretched nonchalantly, so she wouldn't disrupt the girl beside her, and pressed the help button above her head, which would signal to one of the flight attendants (she desperately hoped Octavia noticed first) that she needed assistance. She needed all the help she could get at the moment.

She heard Octavia's laughter from the front of the plane before she could see her and knew it was in response to her distress signal. Octavia skipped towards her and pointed to the girl in the window seat, who remained in the same position with her eyes closed and earbuds in.

"How badly did you mess up this time?"

Clarke could only release an exasperated groan in response.

Octavia's expression changed from completely amused to almost sympathetic.

"What happened, princess?"

"She thinks I'm a condescending, over-privileged, raging bitch." Clarke sighed.

Octavia raised an eyebrow in confusion, urging Clarke to continue.

"She thinks I'm some kid who can just afford to take first class flights whenever it suits them, retrieve items from wherever I choose on said flights and treat flight attendants disrespectfully because I think I'm inherently better than them." Clarke ranted without stopping to take a breath.

Octavia wasn't entirely following, but she caught the gist of what Clarke had said and decided it was better not to focus on the details.

"I take it you couldn't quite stammer out an explanation or an apology for the blanket debacle then, huh pillow girl?"

Clarke cringed at the nickname once again.

"Not quite. On top of that, while you where telling me to pay attention, I may or may not have told her that she didn't have to apologize to you. Of course since she was unaware that we know each other and that you were being a smartass, I also may or may not look like a pretty terrible person. Mostly may."

"I feel like that's probably just your karmic retribution for being rude to me." Octavia smirked. It was fairly obvious that she was still incredibly entertained by the entire situation.

"Please just kill me before I make anything worse."

"Hey, no worries. We'll fix this." Octavia promised, patting Clarke on the head. "Consider this, if I started hardcore making out with you right now and happened to bump into her, she'd not only be forced to open her eyes, but also realize that we're on pretty familiar terms and that you're possibly not as awful as you seem."

"Somehow I don't feel like that would make her like me any more, O."

"Your loss." Octavia winked. "Now just keep your mouth shut until I can figure something out"

Clarke nodded enthusiastically, eager to oblige. The last thing she needed was to make her situation worse than she already had. She glanced over at the passenger next to her, she still hadn't seemed to budge. Clarke took note of her grip on the arm rest and how it left her knuckles white. She wished yet again that she hadn't blown things so badly, she had become fairly skilled at calming people who had anxiety about their flights and wanted a chance to help this girl more than anything. She finally realized her wishes wouldn't help her accomplish anything at the moment and was left with no choice but to follow suit. She inserted her own earbuds in each ear, put her music on shuffle, closed her eyes and sighed. The plane still hadn't even left the ground and she was already well aware of how excruciating this flight would be.

She opened her eyes and startled a bit as she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. The girl next to her was gesturing towards the aisle. Clarke felt her heart rate increase. She tried not to get lost in the mesmerizing green eyes that were looking at her questioningly. After a moment, she almost pulled herself together, ripped her earbuds out and quickly rammed her knees into her chest on her seat, allowing the girl to easily get by, but also sending Clarke into a coughing fit at the force she had used on herself. Clarke had tried to muffle it as well as she could until the brunette was out of ear shot, but she, admittedly, had not done a great job.

In the girl's absence, Clarke tried taking deep breaths to relax herself. With nobody around, she hoped she could calm herself down and maybe be able to function like an almost normal human being in front of her in flight neighbor. She felt like it was almost working when she was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Clarke. What the hell are you doing? Pre-flight meditation? Actually, I'm relatively sure that I don't want to know. Have you seen Octavia?"

"It's nice to see you too, Anya." Clarke attempted to joke with her former coworker.

 

Clarke had not clicked with Anya anywhere near as instantaneously as she had with Raven and Octavia. Anya was consistently less than amused by the trio's antics. Clarke assumed that she felt they didn't take their jobs seriously enough. However, during one flight with especially bad turbulence, Clarke and Anya were finally given the opportunity to bond. Clarke could see Anya visibly panic as the plane shook, which came as a shock to Clarke who had never seen her coworker be anything other than completely stoic. Clarke took Anya aside and dedicated the rest of their bumpy ride to distracting her. She spent the majority of it sketching shaky caricatures of passengers, which Anya had actually smiled at, another characteristic of hers Clarke was unused to seeing. At the worst part of the flight though, Clarke saw Anya trembling and grabbed her hand to reassure her. She hadn't let go until the turbulence stopped and her coworker seemed more at ease. After that day, they hadn't exactly been friends, but they had gotten along much better, sharing a new mutual respect and understanding.

 

"Seriously, Clarke." Anya actually looked slightly concerned, something that Clarke had only witnessed the one other time.

"Sorry. Not in the last several minutes, but she has been basically coming by to humiliate me every fifteen minutes like clockwork. What's going on?"

"Really? From what I've heard you have had no trouble humiliating yourself enough for the two of you." Anya quipped, lightening up a bit.

"For fuck's sake, is everybody in on this?" Clarke exclaimed, she could feel herself blushing.

"Pretty much. Your friends have never been the best with discretion. If you see Octavia, tell her I'm looking for- actually I'm sure it's nothing, I'll just try to meet her back here."

With that, she walked away abruptly, leaving Clarke incredibly embarrassed and extremely confused.

It was only a few minutes before the stranger Clarke couldn't seem to stop embarrassing herself in front of had returned. It looked like she had splashed her face with water in an attempt to calm her nerves, it seemed to glisten slightly, though her eyeliner remained perfectly in tact. Before she returned to her seat, she stopped in the aisle and opened the over head compartment. She removed the gray jacket she had been wearing, leaving her in only a black tank top. As she reach above her head, to store the jacket in the compartment, Clarke couldn't help but notice the hem of her tank top rising slightly above the waist of her jeans, giving Clarke a glimpse of her tanned hips and highlighting the outline of her well-defined abs. Clarke could feel her jaw drop, but was unable to do anything to stop it. The woman coughed slightly and Clarke realized that she still hadn't stopped starring. Her jaw audibly snapped shut and she could feel her cheeks flushing. Before she looked down, unable to make eye contact with the girl (which, to be fair, was probably in her best interest anyways) she noticed the girl smirk slightly before climbing back into her seat. Clarke wanted to get off the plane, book a different flight and pretend like none of this had ever happened. She realized that if she hadn't been so busy drooling over the girl, that might have been the perfect opportunity to attempt to explain herself. This was not her day. She briefly contemplated pushing the 'help' button again, but decided against it. Octavia had already gotten more than enough enjoyment out of her misery. She sighed, put her ear buds back in place and rested her head in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
